User talk:Segelrj
Welcome! Hi Segelrj and welcome to the Ice Hockey Wiki community! Thank you for your contributions so far. Should you have any question or suggestion, feel free to ask either me or DMighton. DMighton is the founder of the wiki; I am an admin and both of us will be glad to help you. Happy editing! --Yannzgob 17:20, 30 October 2008 (UTC) :Yes, those numerous articles are definitely welcome here. We don't ask teams, players and coaching staff to meet the same level of notoriety Wikipedia requires as we are a specialized Wiki with a very broad scope within our domain, whereas Wikipedia is a general encyclopedia. Therefore, no matter how league specific, any article is welcome - actually, as far as I'm concerned, the only hockey articles that wouldn't have their place here would be recreational hockey (a.k.a. beer leagues). The only thing we ask is that articles written fit the wiki's style (that is pretty much the same as Wikipedia's) and that they are categorized correctly (and in the case of material coming from Wikipedia, we ask the tag to be added at the bottom of the article to give appropriate credits). Other than that, you are very welcome to participate in any project here, especially the IHW Project:Hockey towns, for which you may have insightful info to provide about hockey in cities and towns of the area you specialize in. --Yannzgob 17:55, 30 October 2008 (UTC) Answers Hi Rik, the category for WCHL players still exists; it is now at Category:West Coast Hockey League player. Many categories have been replaced since the wiki was created, due to the league initials format replaced by full name format. There are still some categories out there needing to be corrected, because the amount of page in these is sometimes large and it gets a painful task to move them all one by one (we'd need a bot for those things). For roller hockey, I too have stumbled across a player of two who have played in the RHI. Personnally I'm not against broadening the wiki's scope to include roller hockey as well; after all, the IIHF is also the governing body for roller hockey, and it'd complement nicely what is already here. But maybe we should ask the opinions of the other members as well for that question. There are some expansions I'd like to suggest as well (such as hockey cards, hockey books, etc.) We have a community portal for things like that, but so far, nobody visits it - heck, I just myself noticed Devan wrote something there several months ago. I'll try to work on it so it's adopted and easy to use. Ah, and to make those damn forums to work, too... --Yannzgob 22:31, 9 November 2008 (UTC) Articles from wikipedia Hey... I noticed some articles you added today were directly from wikipedia... could you add to the bottom of them? For copyright reasons, we are supposed to whenever we copy directly from there. DMighton 02:19, June 1, 2011 (UTC)